everything_at_oncefandomcom-20200214-history
Evelynn
Princess Evelynn is a new occuring character in Disney Descendants 2015, she is the daughter of the Evil Queen from snow white and the seven dwarves, and is the older sister of Evie. Her role in the books and movie series is to aid her younger sister and help her out at Auradon. About her Coming soon! WIP! Early life Even before Evie was born, Evelynn was first born to the evil queen long before the villains were banned on Isle of the lost (where her sister was born later on). She lived a priviliged life as a princess, (much like her younger sister was raised after her) she was loved, well groomed fed cared for and well educated at the early age of 4. Like her mother, she's iccily beautiful young lady with slender figure, fair skin well plucked eyebrows, rosy red lips, blood red dyed curly hair (naturally its ebony). her outfits are mostly red and black (like her sister's are blue and black) she wears a crimson red cape like jacket with gold zippers on it for her to undo when she's too hot or can tighten them if it gets too cold outside. on the back of her jacket she has her mother's iconic image of the magic face mirror, with a gold crown on the top of the image itself. she also wears a leather skirt printed with poisoned apples everywhere on it. on the front of her shirt-jacket is a necklace with a shimmering image of a poisoned apple charm with a large grey chain around Evelynn's neck. much like her sister, she too, wears a V-braid and her hair out, though her hair is braided with a bret and gold string inn her braided hair and at the center of the widow's peak is a small piece of gold shaped tiny coin in the centre front of her forehead. she wears bloody splattered red designed tights with alil bit of neon poison green faded in the tights to make it look as though she had a chemical spill on her legs. Evelynn wears boots or black flats on her feet with a ruby heart on the front where her toes rest. Evelynn's makeup is red eyeshadow eyeliner, alil bit of mascara, pink blush and either red or hot pink lipstick and paints her nails black with red apples on them. Coming soon! WIP! Appearance As mentioned above. Coming soon! WIP! Personality Coming soon! WIP! Role in the series Coming soon! WIP! Trivia *Like her sister she too shares the same dark magic from her mother. *Unlike her sister Evelynn was born in the Evil queen's castle before she was banned to the Isle, evie was born on the isle afterwards. *She is three years older than evie prior to the banishment on the isle. *Evelynn graduated school when evie was 6 years old and would deliver gifts and letters to her mother and sisters due to her travelling and not being home very often. *Evelynn is currently engaged to king charming's nephew whose name is charming charming. *Like her sister she too uses her mother's iconic apple and mirror. *Coming soon! WIP! Category:Bio Category:Rebel Category:Royal Category:Princesses Category:Offspring of a villain Category:Friend of the Hero Category:Girlfriends Category:Females Category:Descendants Category:Daughters Category:Daughter of a antagonist Category:Sisters Category:Villans Category:Witches Category:Married couples